The present invention relates to multi-cylinder internal combustion engines of the type including:                at least one intake valve for each cylinder to control communication between the respective intake pipe and the combustion chamber of the respective cylinder,        wherein each intake valve is controlled by actuator means to feed a determined quantity of air into said combustion chamber, said actuator means being adapted to control the respective intake valve independently from the other cylinders and according to a variable actuation method,        injector means for each cylinder adapted to inject a determined quantity of fuel into said combustion chamber,        ignition means for each cylinder adapted to initiate the combustion process within said combustion chamber; and        electronic control means to control:                    said actuator means, for adjusting the opening time and stroke of the respective intake valve,            said injector means, for adjusting the quantity of fuel injected into the combustion chamber of each cylinder,            said ignition means, to adjust the intervention time thereof.                        